


Следуй за мной

by bathfullofglass



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Коллинз и не надеялся встретить Фарриера еще раз, но он пришел.
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Следуй за мной

— Чертов «летающий карандаш»! — цедит сквозь зубы Коллинз. Он пытается подобраться и справа, и снизу, но всякий раз его встречает пулеметный огонь «Дорнье». Коллинз тянет рычаг на себя, «Харрикейн» задирает нос и набирает высоту — по сравнению со «Спитфайром», на котором летал Коллинз прежде — будто лениво. Нет, «Харрикейн» отличный самолет, крепкий и надежный рабочий мул, но «Спитфайр» рядом с ним — арабский скакун. Не то, чтобы Коллинз хорошо разбирался в лошадях, но... Он скучает по былой резвости: подкрасться бы под низким облаком, взмыть резко вверх и, пока пулеметчик ловит его в прицел, выпустить очередь — вот и весь разговор. Но сейчас Коллинз может только пытаться взять «Дорнье» измором. Он заходит то так, то эдак — но безуспешно, кидает взгляд на топливомер — в запасе остается еще минут пять. Коллинз шумно выдыхает через нос. Если он ничего не успеет сделать за эти пять минут, «Дорнье» доберется до Бирмингема, сбросит свой груз на город, и… Не стоит и думать, что будет твориться внизу. Стоит сосредоточиться на том, чтобы этого не случилось.

— «Зоркий-один», прием? — пытается вызвать товарища Коллинз, но в ответ получает только радиопомехи. Он оторвался от своих, преследуя «Дорнье» — впрочем, и «Дорнье» остался без поддержки. Честный поединок, один на один, вот только в узком брюхе «Дорнье» их четверо. Не так уж и честно. Коллинз усмехается и, сведя к переносице брови, падает на бомбардировщик сверху. В этот раз он умудряется подобраться ближе, уворачивается от встречного огня, выпускает короткую пулеметную очередь в «Дорнье» — и тот дымит.

— Ха! — победно восклицает Коллинз, ныряет вниз и слышит треск обшивки позади себя. Бок пронизывает боль, перед глазами на миг темнеет. Он стискивает зубы и отрывает руку от рычага газа, касается пальцами под ребрами. На бурой коже перчаток кровь почти не заметна — виден только ее влажный блеск.

— Черт тебя раздери, — выдыхает Коллинз и ошеломленно улыбается сам себе. Он знал, что так бывает, но иррационально надеялся, что его обойдет. Не обошло.

— «Зоркий-один», слышишь меня? — напряженно адресует он в пустоту еще раз. В небе не видно никого, кроме факелом пылающего «Дорнье». Бок откликается на каждое движение вспышкой боли, и руки дрожат. До родного летного поля он не дотянет, понимает Коллинз, и принимается высматривать подходящую площадку внизу.

Он сажает самолет на чистом автоматизме и глухо стонет сквозь зубы, когда шасси касается земли. Каждый попавший под колеса бугорок на почве отдается в боку, и когда «Харрикейн» наконец останавливается, Коллинз оказывается совершенно без сил. Устало стаскивает с себя шлемофон и откидывает голову на кресло.

— И чего расселся? — раздается знакомое хриплое ворчание над ухом.

— Фарриер, — тихо произносит Коллинз, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы удивиться. Он ровно такой же, каким его помнит Коллинз: хмурые брови, волосы торчком только из-под шлемофона, бессменная промасленная куртка. Фарриер заглядывает в кабину и потрясенно выдыхает:

— Ох ты ж…

Он тут же склоняется и прижимает ладони к боку Коллинза. Кровь проступает сквозь пальцы, обагряет грубую кожу. От его ладоней расходится тепло.

— Ты держись, Коллинз, только держись, — шепчет Фарриер, и Коллинз касается его пальцев своими, ледяными. Слабо улыбается:

— Я держусь, — но веки тяжелеют, и он проваливается в небытие.

Коллинз приходит в себя в госпитале. Сначала ему кажется, что он в раю: вокруг слепяще светло и танцуют ангелы в белом. Но ноющая боль в боку отрезвляет, и он признает в белых ангелах медсестер. Одна из них склоняется над ним и улыбается:

— Очнулся, милый? Я позову доктора.

Он потерял много крови и селезенку, но усталый врач говорит, что без селезенки вполне можно жить. Теперь остается только набираться сил и восстанавливаться. Коллинз спрашивает, сможет ли он летать, но доктор уклончиво отвечает, что время покажет.

Коллинз спит почти весь день — такое счастье, оказывается, просто спать на свежих простынях, без подъема по тревоге, когда нужно нестись сломя голову в кабину «Харрикейна». Ужин скромный, но горячий и сытный. Даррел, парень с соседней койки, делится газетой с последними новостями и байками из жизни пилотов-бомбардировщиков. 

— Может быть, я все-таки в раю? — шутит в конце концов Коллинз, но Даррел сурово поджимает губы и отворачивается.

Ночью Коллинза будит стон. Он пытается приподняться на кровати и оглядеться, но швы на боку натягиваются и вынуждают его лечь обратно. Медсестры снуют рядом с кроватью у противоположной стены, откуда несется теперь уже не стон, а вой раненого зверя, и Коллинз обмирает от пробирающего до костей ужаса. Одна из сестер выставляет ширму, скрывая происходящее от глаз, но не от слуха.

— В раю, говоришь? — шипит Даррел со своей койки, поймав его взгляд. Коллинз отворачивает голову в другую сторону. В дверном проеме на мгновение мелькает неуловимо знакомый тяжеловесный силуэт.

Вой сходит на нет, но повисшая в палате тишина давит не меньше. Медсестры расходятся едва слышными тенями, но ширма остается на месте. У Коллинза зудит вопрос: взяли верх лекарства или?.. Но задать его он не решается. Коллинз сверлит взглядом высокий белый потолок, пока не проваливается в сон.

Утром у Коллинза поднимается температура. Медсестра хмуро смотрит на градусник и вздыхает. На обходе врач с подозрением осматривает швы. От его осторожных прикосновений Коллинз стискивает зубы, но все равно наружу пробивается тихий и короткий стон. Доктор выдает назначения сестре, и та возвращается со шприцем.

После укола становится легче, но ненадолго, и к обеду Коллинза знобит. Он отказывается от еды и просит еще одеяло. Медсестра говорит, что лишних нет, касается ладонью его лба и грустно улыбается. 

Доктор приходит чуть позже, осматривает, измеряет пульс — и прохлада от его пальцев разбегается по сосудам, но быстро растворяется в охватившем Коллинза жаре. Странно, он только что мерз так, что хотелось сжаться в комок, да только швы на боку не давали, а теперь он будто лежит на раскаленной сковороде. Он хочет рассказать об этом доктору, но язык не слушается. Доктор качает головой и шепчется с медсестрой. Держать глаза открытыми вдруг оказывается чертовски тяжело, будто песка насыпали, и Коллинз смежает веки.

Он просыпается от влажного холода — медсестра прикладывает ко лбу смоченное в ледяной воде полотенце. Ее кожа в закатных лучах кажется нежной как розовые лепестки.

— Ты роза, — шепчет пересохшими губами Коллинз, и девушка отводит глаза, но в них жалость, а не смущение. Он медленно моргает и снова проваливается в темноту.

Он приходит в себя среди ночи. Ему вдруг много лучше: не знобит, не бросает в жар, только пижама мокрая от пота. Он пытается приподняться, но на плечо ложится тяжелая рука. Коллинз поворачивает голову. На стуле возле кровати сидит Фарриер. 

— Ты как здесь оказался? — хмурится Коллинз. — Для посетителей поздновато.

— Разве это имеет значение? — пожимает плечами Фарриер, и Коллинз вынужден с ним согласиться: никакой разницы нет, если он уже здесь. Рука на плече пригвождает к простыням как якорь.

— Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, — говорит Коллинз. Фарриер хмыкает и криво ухмыляется:

— Я надеялся, что не увижу тебя так скоро.

Рука пропадает с плеча, и Коллинза вдруг охватывает дрожь. 

— Я боюсь, Фарриер, — признается он.

— Не стоит, — качает тот головой и протягивает ладонь. — Просто следуй за мной, «Фортис-два».

Коллинз улыбается, услышав свой старый позывной, и доверчиво сжимает его руку. Уходить вслед за Фарриером не страшно.


End file.
